roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
World War III
'Description' This event is a first event at Tower battles that has a battle with tanks and soldiers. To join to event, requires 100 wins and all towers at Tower battles (not required are Zed, Elf and Scarecrow) The reward is will be a Artillery for getting first triumph. All next triumph has a reward: 400 or 500 credits (depends of player wins) 'Zombies' List the Zombies appearing in your event below! *Soldier (similar to Normal), this is first zombie at event with rifle, is has 40 health and appears at waves 1-8. *Light (similar to Speedy), this is a most weakest zombie with pistol, is has a 30 health and appears at waves 2-13. *Heavy (similar to Slow), this is a zombie with RPK, is have 100 health and appears at all waves starting from wave 3. *Army truck (similar to Boss1), this is a first boss at event that spawns 1-3 soldiers after detonation, has a 300 health and appears at all waves starting from wave 5. *Random (similar to Mystery), this is a zombie that spawns a random zombie after death (Soldier, Light and Heavy), has a 50 health and appears at all waves starting from wave 6. *Mobile base (similar to Necromancer), this is a boss that after death spawns 5-10 soldiers, has a 500 health and appears at all waves starting from wave 7. *Light tank (similar to Boss2), this is a first tank at event, is have 2400 health, can stun that towers: Scout, Sniper, Fragger and Shotgunner. And appears at all waves starting from wave 8. *Striker (similar to Lava), this is a zombie that shoots from Gatling gun, is have 200 health and appears at all waves starting from wave 9. *Light airplane (similar to Lighting), this is a flying zombie that is can fly and can only be attacked by cliff towers, is have 400 health and appears at all waves starting from wave 10. *Medium tank (similar to Boss3), this is a stronger version of light tank, can stun not only starter towers, and is can stun that towers: Cryo-Gunner, Soldier, Tuber and Mortar. Is has 5000 health and appears at all waves starting from wave 11. *Heavy tank (similar to Boss4), this is a very strong tank, is has 10000 health and can stun not only starter and average towers, and is can stun Commander, Mercenary, Flamethrower and Commando. And appears at all waves starting from wave 13. *Thunderclap (similar to Guardian), this is a pre-final boss and defends a final boss from attacks from strong towers. Can stun almost all towers: Phaser, DJ,Elf and Zed. Is have 20000 health. Appears only at wave 15 * Maus (similar to Void), this is a final boss and is a most strongest tank at event. Can stun all towers at Tower battles. Is have 900,000 health or 1,250,000 if has a player that has over 500 wins. Appears only at wave 15. List of waves: Wave 1: 3 soldiers. Wave 2: 5 soldiers, 2 lights. Wave 3: 10 soldiers, 4 lights, 1 heavy. Wave 4: 15 soldiers, 6 lights, 2 heavy. Wave 5: 20 soldiers, 10 lights, 4 heavy, 1 army truck. Wave 6: 30 soldiers, 15 lights, 5 heavy, 2 army trucks, 1 random. Wave 7: 50 soldiers, 20 lights, 10 heavy, 3 army trucks, 2 random, 1 mobile base. Wave 8: 75 soliders, 30 lights, 20 heavy, 5 army trucks, 5 random, 2 mobile bases, 1 light tank. Wave 9: 50 lights, 30 heavy, 8 army trucks, 10 random, 3 mobile bases, 2 light tanks, 1 striker. Wave 10: 100 lights, 50 heavy, 10 army trucks, 20 random, 5 mobile bases, 3 light tanks, 2 strikers, 1 light airplane. Wave 11: 200 lights, 100 heavy, 20 army trucks, 30 random, 10 mobile bases, 5 light tanks, 4 strikers, 2 light airplane, 1 medium tank. Wave 12: 50 lights, 200 heavy, 40 army trucks, 50 random, 15 mobile bases, 8 light tanks, 7 strikers, 4 light airplane, 2 medium tank. Wave 13: 10 lights, 50 heavy, 60 army trucks, 100 random, 20 mobile bases, 10 light tanks, 8 strikers, 5 light airplanes, 3 medium tanks, 1 heavy tank. Wave 14: 10 heavy, 75 army trucks, 200 random, 30 mobile bases, 20 light tanks, 10 strikers, 7 light airplanes, 5 medium tanks, 2 heavy tanks. Wave 15: 100 army trucks, 50 mobile bases, 30 light tanks, 10 medium tanks, 4 heavy tanks, 2 thunderclaps, 1 maus. Category:Fanmade Events